mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Edenia
Edenia is the most beautiful jungle realm in the "Mortal Kombat" series. For so many countless eons ago, it has become well-known to everybody in the Universe as the "Realm of Paradise." Its people, the Edenians were in fact the direct descendants of the Elder Gods because their lifespans are very too long-lived and forever ageless in the same physical immortal bodies for over the longest millenniums. Even though they looked similar to the humans living on, they also possessed so much greater affinities with the purest good white magic, and they have a much longer eternal life expectancy, and have a much slower aging process which matched their superhuman strength, speed, levitation and nobility. The youngest of these inhabitants is over ten-thousand years old, but only appears to be remaining ageless in their late teens to their early twenties. The Edenians are also known for the everlasting youth and their outstanding beauty. The skin tones of Edenians vary from light ivory-white to dark platinum-gold. Many inhabitants appear to be peaceful, much like most humans from the realm of Earth, but they would no doubt show pride in fighting for the fate of their realm when the time arises. As a very lush and fertile oasis world with its slowly aging inhabitants that closely resembles the Biblical Garden of Eden, Edenia is also a feudal monarchy ruled by its earliest known rulers like King Jerrod, his wife Queen Sindel and their beautiful young daughter, Princess Kitana who lived together happily in the Grand Royal Edenian Palace. They are defended by the Edenian Imperial Guards and the Edenian Knights from any possible danger that poses as a major threat to their beloved home realm. Of all the realms, Edenia appears closer to the Earth Realm in terms of environment, appearance, and population. Like Earth Realm, rain falls regularly, it has similar lifeforms such as tall grasses and palm trees, abundant fresh water, and the inhabitants, such as Kitana, often form such kind and friendly relationships with the Earthrealmers. Both realms are also interpreted to be a crown jewel of the cosmos and an important universal power node. As a result, much like Raiden is the protector of Earthrealm, Edenia is protected by one of the Elder Gods named Argus, who was said to be the most powerful of the Edenian deities, along with his wife Delia, a human Edenian sorceress with the ability to manipulate fire and predict the future. Edenia and Earth Realm differ in terms of Edenia's more intense preoccupation with magic, whereas Earth Realm is more affluent with technology. Many of Edenia's inhabitants are also civilized, peaceful people, and good artisans with artistic expression, and they also bake some creamy fruit pies, the special kind of fresh food that could be found in the Earth Realm. However, the evil Outworldian Emperor named Shao Kahn and his dark mutant invaded the realm by force and cheated their way of winning the ten consecutive Mortal Kombat tournaments in a row. By doing so, he murdered Jerrod and usurped his royal throne by merging Edenia with Outworld and trying to force an unwanted arranged marriage between himself and Jerrod's wife Sindel in which he failed, thus adopting their daughter Kitana as his adoptive step-daughter against their own free-will. But feeling unable to live without her true husband Jerrod nor wanting to see another realm suffer the same fate as her entire kingdom did under Shao ahn's brutal tyranny and aggression, the Queen has performed a magical ritual by forging a sacred barrier between Earth Realm and Outworld and tragically ended her life by his own hands. Edenia also has a military force called the 'Edenian Resistance' also known as the Edenian Knights in which Kitana's closest best friend, a noble handmaiden named Jade is the general. Accord to the Mortal Kombat series, Edenia is known for its delicious Edenian Pie which is a enchanted dessert considered to be a rare delicacy, loved by many inhabitants, including those that are not native to Edenia, such as Shao Kahn's guards. Edenia is also the home of the large and long forgotten 'Edenian Ruins' which is located in Edenia's old Southlands filled with forgotten craters, as well as home to the fabled Pyramid of Argus and its construction along with the Living Forest for a very long time ago. In the wake of Shao Kahn's defeat and sudden death at the hands of a handsome young Shaolin monk named Liu Kang 10,000 years later, Edenia would be freed from its merger with Outworld by Princess Kitana, who is now a full-grown teeneger. With the brief intermezzos of war and abduction by those evil dark forces from Outworld, her real parents Jerrod and Sindel were both resurrected and ascended into the Heavens because they had been Edenia's true and rightful ruler ever since. Despite the many thousands of years it was once merged with Outworld in sorrow after being defeated in Mortal Kombat, Edenia has become an independent realm again. Peace and freedom were finally restored again to Edenia and its people, once more. All Edenian men and women still hold on to the words of the real truth about the civility and beauty of their homeworld while they have been fighting for their own lives and their true freedom against all there is evil, "Edenia is an idyllic paradise -- when we are free from tyranny". Rumor has it that the Edenians adapted and even adopted the sport of golf from Earth as their own sport after the thunder god Raiden and his chosen warriors have both saved Earth Realm and freed Edenia from Shao Kahn. As such, they have golf stores called Edenia Golf Outfitters. Category:Realms